


Trying Something Different

by catlady_chelsea



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Curiosity, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlady_chelsea/pseuds/catlady_chelsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had overheard a group of people talking about it. The very thought made his stomach churn but he couldn't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from writing.
> 
> Anyways so here is something for anyone who enjoys the idea of rimming. I don't see enough of it so I had to provide some more! If you do not enjoy this idea or find it gross, please do not read it.
> 
> Me and some people on Twitter were screaming about this so I HAD to write it.

Rin remembers overhearing a group of people talking about it. They were talking about sexual things they have done and he vividly remembers hearing one act that made him feel uncomfortable. _Rimming_. He knew what it was, he wasn’t stupid but it was something Rin had never really thought about. The very thought made his stomach churn. 

While he has a boyfriend and they have gone all the way, they were a pretty simple couple and they didn’t explore many new things. Rin was content with that. He loved romance and he loved normal sex with no kinks. While the concept of rimming seemed strange to Rin, the idea swirled around his head almost non-stop and now it was becoming something he constantly thought about. 

“Sousuke?” Rin hollered as he opened the door. When he got no answer, he assumed his boyfriend was still out. Him and Sousuke have been dating for over a year now and while they have the occasional fight, things were going very well between the best friends. They even live together now.

The absence of his boyfriend gives him the perfect timing to do what he wanted to do. Research. Curiosity always gets the better of Rin. He opens his laptop and searches on the Internet for information about rimming. Nothing that he didn’t know before shows up, but he skims over comments anyway. It seems like the conclusion is always the same. It is either something you really enjoy or don’t enjoy at all. 

_‘It feels really good!’_

_‘It’s a great way to relax before sex’_

_‘Definitely something that should be tried at least once’_

_‘Make sure to clean beforehand’_

And the comments go on and on. From what Rin has read, it is supposed to feel really pleasurable. While the comments are giving him a good sense, maybe visualization would be more helpful. Normally he doesn’t watch porn as it really doesn’t turn him on and most videos just annoy him with the obnoxious moaning and overacting. There’s no love between actors in porn and Rin loves romance too much to get off to something fake. 

It doesn’t take him long to find video’s and before he knows it, the action has already started. The man providing the rim job reminds him of Sousuke and that alone gets Rin excited. The volume is turned completely off but watching the reaction from the man receiving the tongue stimulation, Rin thinks to himself that maybe it _does_ feel good. He pictures himself as the man on the bed with Sousuke’s tongue doing that to him. The room suddenly feels hot, his cheeks ablaze with burning passion. Fingers eagerly move down to grope himself through his jeans. 

The slamming of the front door startles Rin and he hastily closes his laptop before hurrying off to the bathroom. No way can he let Sousuke see him like this. Rin wouldn’t even know where to begin. Sousuke shouts out Rin's name and he answers back, explaining to him that he's in the bathroom and will be out shortly.

“Oh shit…what do I do?” He asks himself as he looks down to the bulge in his pants. There is no way he can ask Sousuke to do that to him. How would he even begin to start that conversation? They have never done something like that before and as far as he knows, Sousuke would be completely turned off by the idea.

Rin lets out a deep sigh of frustration and unbuttons his jeans so he can take care of one problem first. 

…

The more he thinks of that video, the more he wants it to become reality. At first he was completely against it, the very thought of a tongue down there a turn off but honestly, how weird of a kink was it? Not strange at all. He read more and it seems like a very common topic between gay men, in fact even a lot of straight couples as well. Rin even attempted at asking Sousuke about it on the phone one night. The attempt was a failure of course and he didn’t even come close to asking about it. The only thing he succeeded in was making himself look like a complete idiot. 

_“Oi Rin, you sound nervous.”_

_“I’m not nervous! Are you going to be home soon?”_

_“Ah yeah, I should be…what’s going on?”_

_“Nothing! I just…um, thought…maybe we…could…”_

_“Are you sure you’re alright?”_

_“I’m fine! See you soon!”_

Rin sighs and throws his head back in annoyance. He hung up on his boyfriend. In no way was that what Rin wanted to do, but he didn’t know what to say and he quickly became all flustered. There was no way the question was going to come out from Rin’s mouth. He would die from embarrassment, especially if Sousuke was grossed out by the idea. Maybe if he couldn’t voice his thoughts to his partner, maybe he could show him. 

...

The warmth of Sousuke’s mouth around his dick was always something Rin had enjoyed. He was really good at it and normally he would be content with this but tonight he had different plans. Fingers thread through the dark, sweaty hair and push his head down in an attempt to convey his message.

“Um, Rin...what are you doing? I’m trying to suck you off here.” Those teal eyes meet his as he lifts his head up, wiping some of the pre-cum off of his lips.

“Hnn…” He lets out a huff, groaning madly at his thick-headed boyfriend and it seems like he has to use a different approach. Both of his hands travel down to his ass cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal his entrance. 

There’s a silence between the two and Rin waits for him to react poorly and tell him that’s disgusting. 

“Wait...are you serious?” Eyes are still locked on each other. He can see Sousuke visibly gulp a large amount of saliva, almost as if he’s starving. 

“Sousuke...please…”

“I didn’t think you would be okay with that.” There’s a crack in Sousuke’s deep voice.

“Huh? I thought _you_ wouldn’t want to -” And even before he’s able to finish his sentence, Sousuke’s mouth is already down where he’s been wanting it to be for a while now. His mouth kisses around the rim, lips sucking it gently and Rin can’t help the yelp that flies from his lips. The moaning redhead feels his lover lick up and down his ass crack. 

It starts out slow, tongue licking shyly around the rim first, warm breath causing a tremendous sensation against the sensitive skin. Rin’s legs shake and his lover grabs behind his knees and bends him forward slightly for easier access. He can only imagine how nervous Sousuke is doing this. Neither have done this before and while Sousuke can put on a tough front, he only wants to give Rin pleasure even if he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Just that thought alone makes his heart heart pump faster.

The flat of Sousuke’s tongue glides over his hole multiple times and it makes his toes curl in pleasure. In no way did Rin actually think this was going to happen tonight but he’s thankful he washed extremely well down there, just in case. Breathy gasps are the only noises able to be produced from Rin’s throat as he can feel the tip of Sousuke’s tongue attempting to dip deeper beyond the outer ring of muscle. There’s no way Rin would have ever thought it would feel this good and he wishes they had tried this sooner.

“Hah…” A soft moan slips out at the feeling of the tongue working its way inside of him. It’s such a bizarre feeling, but at the same time everything he read makes sense. It is a very sensitive part of the body so of course it would feel good. 

A sliver of drool escapes from the corner of his lips as one of his hands covers his mouth to hide his moans. The other hand travels down to tangle in the dark hair once again. Everything, his brain and body, have turned into a pile of goo. While he should feel embarrassed by the position he’s currently in, he can’t seem to care as pleasure devours his whole body. 

“Sousuke...m-more…” There’s a sound of a cap popping off of something and Rin's eyes are so glazed over that he didn’t even notice Sousuke had reached over to grab the bottle of lube. 

The familiar feeling of a finger entering him comforts him and brings him almost to tears. The tongue and finger move alongside each other, each bringing their own form of sensation. It doesn’t take long for Sousuke's finger to find its destination. The sensitive bundle of nerves inside is stroked gently and Rin can never get enough of that overwhelming feeling.

The shaky hand in Sousuke’s hair moves to grip his leaking erection, pumping it hastily, desperately craving to finish. The combination of all three sensations was too much for Rin and he couldn’t help as his orgasm hits hard, the sticky mess coating his hand. Gasps of breath were the only noise that filled the room and Rin watched as Sousuke left. The afterglow was too euphoric and he couldn’t move or say anything. He felt lightheaded, but he felt extremely satisfied. He hasn’t had an orgasm like that in a while. 

While he waits for Sousuke to return he grabs a tissue and wipes his hand. There’s still a sticky residue on his fingers but it’s better than it was before. A smile forms on his lips as his eyes are glued to the ceiling, his body feeling unbelievably amazing. It seemed like only a moment ticks by before his lover returns. They smile at each other before Sousuke leans over and presses his lips against his. The taste of mint gives away what he was doing and Rin cups his boyfriend’s cheeks, enjoying the innocent touching of their lips. 

“Was it good?”

“Mmm…” He mumbles sleepily against his lips. 

“Hah, I’m glad.”

“Thank you, Sousuke.”

“Anything for you, Rin.” His giant lover crawls in bed beside him, arm wrapping tightly around his body. Warmth encloses him and he can feel himself start to drift off to sleep. 

Rin supposes he should do something for his boyfriend, maybe return the favour with a blowjob but he’s too worn out. That will have to wait but Rin will make it up to him, that's for sure. His heart flutters in his chest at how much affection he feels towards the man lying next to him. There's not a moment that goes by that Rin doesn't think how lucky he is to have a boyfriend like Sousuke.

Honestly, he didn’t know why he felt so against it at the beginning. Things are meant to be tried and he has found something that he immensely enjoyed and he hopes Sousuke wouldn’t mind doing that again. Very soon if possible.

There was one thing he _did_ know. Rin was extremely happy that curiosity got the better of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this as just a drabble with not too much detail but I just kept writing and it turned out to be pretty detailed lmao
> 
> I will NEVER have enough of SR rimming so come join me on Twitter and scream about it with me. Or if you have a HC for them then message me on Twitter! I'm always ready to scream about SR :)
> 
> I have some other idea's for fics but I'm pretty lazy and uninspired right now, this brought some of my writing passion back because I love this kink so much :')
> 
> Notice any spelling errors? Please tell me because I can't stand spelling mistakes!


End file.
